


away

by sofsomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bed & Breakfast, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, bed & breakfast host! renjun, countryside, cute teasing by renjun, jeno going ( .◜◡◝ ) at renjun, producer! jeno, singer! donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofsomi/pseuds/sofsomi
Summary: “hi.” he greets, his voice sounds like honey, sweet and warm.“hi." jeno says back. “it’s jeno. um, d-do you still remember me?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	away

Huang Renjun wakes up from a recurring dream. The dream was a distant memory. He can't put his finger when it was, maybe, around when he was seven or eight?

He was in a room, the bright sunlight seeped through the curtains. He was on a bed and he was sharing it with a boy whose smile that could rival the sun. (Well, maybe it was because the sun was conveniently behind him and it shone at the same time he smiled, but either way, it was bright and warm and his eyes formed like inverted crescents.)

They were laughing about something — he couldn’t understand it was, but he laughed nonetheless. The boy’s laughter was contagious, after all. In the dream, they laughed so hard that he could actually feel his stomach contract. Renjun forgot when he last laughed like that.

And then, he's awake.

Same dream every night. _Strange,_ Renjun thinks. And what luck, Renjun’s memory fails him every time. The name of the boy is always at the tip of his tongue. He knows that they were neighbors. They were the Lees. But, that's about it. That is the only thing he can remember. Even if he has the will to find him — there are a thousand Lees in Korea. Other than that, he doesn't want to give his mother a call and bother her to rummage through their old photo albums, just to see if they kept a photo.

Maybe he will always be a boy in a dream, trapped as a far-off memory.

The itch to remember has been bothering Renjun for days. But maybe that's life. Maybe there are some things that no one can recall anymore, no matter how hard one tries.

Renjun finally sits up and stretches his neck, his back and his arms. He stands up, lazily makes the bed as he scampers off to the kitchen to make his morning tea.

It's quiet. Renjun opens the windows as he watches the cool breeze make the leaves dance outside.

He takes a deep breath of the sweet air, pauses — then breathes out. As soon as the kettle whistled, he opened his laptop and placed it on the kitchen table to check if there are any bookings for the week.

His cat, Liúlàng, climbs up the wooden table and smugly steps on his laptop’s keyboard, purring — demanding for food.

He's about to stand up and prepare for his cat's breakfast but he's stunned when he sees a particular name.

_That's it. It's him._

Renjun doesn’t know how he knows it is him, he just does.

_Lee Jeno._

The boy.

For the first time in a long time, Renjun smiles.

* * *

Lee Jeno makes Donghyuck dizzy. He moves so fast, packing things neatly in his suitcase, checking it off with a pen. _How old-fashioned,_ Donghyuck thinks as he watches Jeno scurry off from one room to another.

“What am I going to do with my favorite producer gone?” He whines, half kidding, half telling the truth. Jeno knows this. But, he has to. He needs to.

To get away.

“I thought you said no favorites?”

“I say a lot of things.”

Jeno chuckles to this. “You’ll live just fine. It’ll only be for three months.” Jeno’s voice is calm, so steady. Donghyuck hates that. Even when he's in a crisis, even when he's miserable — out of the two of them, Jeno is level-headed while Donghyuck is the panicky one that cannot, for the life of him, stay in one place and be calm.

“Three months is a long time, my friend.”

“Then, good luck.”

_“Bastard.”_

It's silent. There's no sound, other than Jeno shuffling in his socks, moving back and forth as he finishes packing. He checks the last and exceptionally tiny box on his list and nods to himself, satisfied.

“I really hope it’ll do you well. Getting away, I mean.” Donghyuck’s voice sounds solemn and Jeno understands this. He understands that his absence would affect him, especially since they spend almost every single day together — working, writing, recording, talking.

“I really hope so too, Hyuck.”

When Jeno was looking through a couple of inns and B&Bs, he was skeptical at the beginning. He wished that he could go back home to his family. Although, they had always been overbearing towards him. Always asked a million questions, overlapping one after the other. He understands that trait of theirs, how they worry for him but he just wants to be alone. Off to a place, off on his own.

He has to get away. Away from the noise, away from people, away from the media.

Just, away.

It took him a few days to find the perfect place. He found a quaint and dainty wooden house in the countryside. The B&B owner had a garden full of vegetables, a cat and a peaceful home.

He thought it was perfect. Not long when he saw the owner’s name, did he feel as though it must’ve been fate.

_Huang Renjun._

Ever since the said boy moved back to China, Jeno tried to contact him but luck was not on his side.

Renjun was a childhood friend. They played so much when they were kids. _A couple of troublemakers,_ their mothers would call them. It was true, though. They loved playing outside, off in their own adventures. They did all sorts of crazy things together. He couldn’t forget little details like how they dared each other to eat a worm, or the countless fireflies they caught during the summer, the huge wound Renjun got on his knee when he ran too fast downhill and fell or the intense pillow fights they had when they would wake up from a sleepover the next morning.

After Jeno booked, he quickly walked and opened a drawer where a couple of photo albums that his mother let him keep. They were dusty, but Jeno didn’t mind. He always loved nostalgia and maybe seeing Renjun after a long time would do him good. But more than that, he wanted to confirm if Renjun is indeed, real and not made-up.

As he hastily flipped the photo albums' pages, thankfully, he is. Jeno found three photos of them together in one album. He found a photo where Renjun caught his first beetle, an aftermath of a pillow fight (white feathers all over the room and bloodshot eyes from two seven-year-olds) and a photo of them laughing uncontrollably, because Jeno placed icing on his and Renjun’s face. He smiled warmly as he looked at the back and reading his mother’s writing.

_Renjun and Jeno’s eight birthday celebration!_

_April 2008_

He hopes that Renjun remembers him. If not, then Jeno won’t mind to hashing out memories together. He really won't mind. 

* * *

When Jeno arrives in front of Renjun’s doorstep, he's nervous, all of a sudden. In the beginning, he was giddy but now, he's afraid Renjun might think he's strange, especially if he were to tell that they are childhood friends and proceed to show proof by laying out the three photos he found. If things don't go his way then maybe, possibly, Renjun would not remember him at all. That would be sad.

He knocks and waits, his heart hammers crazily in his chest. But, the moment the door opened, all of his worries, all of his thoughts vanished and he only sees Huang Renjun.

It is him. He still looks the same, like the eight-year-old boy years ago, but, _different_.

In comparison to Jeno, Renjun's shorter in stature, but he carries an air of confidence around him, just like when they were kids. His jet black hair's slightly wet (maybe he just got out of the shower). The man in question, carries a calico cat that widened its eyes when it saw Jeno.

The young producer searches for words. Any word would do, but his brain just can’t think of anything coherent other than a simple greeting.

Except, Renjun beat him to it.

“Hi.” He greets, his voice sounds like honey, sweet and warm.

“Hi. Jeno says back. “It’s Jeno. Um, d-do you still remember me?” He stutters out and he's about to continue until Renjun chuckles, shaking his head in the process.

“For the longest time, I tried to remember your name but I have the shittiest memory. Glad you came at the right time.”

He sighs in relief. Yes, he might do well here.

* * *

Jeno watches Renjun cook for him. It's new but somehow, it feels as if it were a familiar sight. He forgot the last time when he had a proper meal — all those Chinese take-outs and instant noodles burn at the back of his mind. He's glad, though. He can finally eat real food.

Jeno said that he didn't need to cook him something for breakfast since he already ate a sandwich.

But, Renjun insisted and even snapped back wittingly, “Well, I’m not a bed and breakfast host for nothing, Lee Jeno.” He laughed softly, his voice rang inside Jeno’s head as he went back to cooking.

While he cooks, Jeno takes in the scene in front of him.

Renjun’s house is indeed lovely beyond words. He feels strange because it feels as though he had been there. Maybe in another life. But, it just felt familiar. It felt like home. Despite that the cool breeze, the sound of cicadas hum loudly, the leaves rustle and the wind chime rings.

"Your house is really beautiful, Renjun."

Renjun smiles as he continues to stir a pot of kimchi stew for their breakfast. "Why, thank you, Jeno."

Hm. They still sound a bit awkward. He has to work on that.

It's peaceful. Renjun’s calico cat, (Liúlàng, he learned) took a liking to Jeno the moment he came in, as Liúlàng comes up on the wooden table, purring for affection.

“I looked you up, you know. When you booked.” Renjun’s voice snaps him back to reality.

“You did?” Jeno feels his heart plummet to his stomach.

Did he find —?

“Yeah. I should’ve cleaned properly — I didn’t know my childhood friend would turn out to be a producer in Seoul and grace my humble abode.”

Jeno sighs in relief and scoffs at Renjun’s teasing. Sure, he has been producing a couple of songs and he made a name for himself in Seoul but, at what cost?

“At least one of us pursued music.” Renjun continues and that comment made Jeno’s ears perk.

He remembers that both of them had an affinity for music. He remembers that time when they made a song together and despite Jeno's excellent memory, he cannot recall the lyrics. That time, he just picked up his guitar and they started to make music together.

“You never tried?”

“I took singing lessons until high school but it was never serious. But, other than being the bed and breakfast, I’m a DJ at our local radio.”

Jeno’s eyes dilates in wonder. “What, really? That’s incredible!”

Renjun turns and gives him a small smile, “Thank you.”

“When do you do broadcasts?”

“Well, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays at 5:00, before sunset.” He pauses, taking in the delicious aroma of the kimchi wafting inside the kitchen, deciding whether or not to place more salt in it. “I mostly listen to the concerns of the youth, adults and the elderly about their hopes, dreams — about everything. I try to help them as much as I can, you know.”

“That’s really interesting, Jun.” The nickname sounds foreign but familiar at the same time. It's nice. “You have to bring me to the radio station, okay?”

Finally, Renjun's done cooking as he carries the pot of kimchi stew and carefully places it on the table. “Definitely. I guess I’d have to play songs you produced, huh?”

Jeno laughs as he thanks for the food and they begun eating in silence.

It's still a little awkward. Jeno hasn’t showed the photos yet but, it's okay. They have a lot of time. Especially being in the midst of trees, it's as if time stands still.

The kimchi stew that Renjun prepared is delicious beyond measure and he hums delightfully. _Real food_ , Jeno thinks. “It’s really good.”

“Thanks! I know that already, though.” Jeno shakes his head at Renjun's witty remark.

“May I ask you something, Jeno?”

"Fire away."

Renjun pauses as he sips a spoonful of stew. “What made you come here? And stay for a few months, even?”

Jeno stops. He knows the question is bound to come up.

He wants to answer honestly. Let it all out. Spill everything, out in the open. But, he's not ready yet.

“I just need time. To get away.” He simply answers.

There's a pause, “I see.”

That's it. No questions. Maybe, Renjun understands him. That there are some things that he doesn't want to talk about. Not right now. Not for their first meeting. First meetings are always lighthearted and interesting, not melancholic or solemn.

It's not time, yet.

“How are aunt and uncle?” Renjun asks, taking another sip.

“They’ve been good. How about your parents?”

The smaller of the two shrugs. “Okay. They're still worrywarts. Especially when the topic is all about my living situation.”

“What made you come back here, anyway? _When_ did you come back?”

“I came back here for college, actually. Sorry I didn’t get to contact you. I did go back to our old neighborhood though, but they said you guys moved and they didn’t know where.”

 _Oh._ So, he searched for him like Jeno did.

That's comforting to hear.

“Are you done?”

“Yeah,” Renjun nods as he takes his and Jeno’s plates to the sink. “Wait, Renjun — at least let me wash the dishes.”

“I can handle it, Lee Jeno.” Renjun has a knack of teasing Jeno and making him blush. The sound of the water running fills the air as Jeno dazedly plays with Liúlàng with a mouse toy.

“Any lovers back in Seoul?”

Jeno's surprised at the question, spluttering anxiously. “W-well, not really, I guess? I mean, I had a relationship recently but we’re better off friends than lovers.”

Renjun makes a sound, like he understands the situation, like he had been in that situation before.

“How about you?”

Renjun hums, pondering. “My last relationship was when I was fresh out of college, so no — not really.”

Jeno nods as he finally remembers to show the photos for Renjun to see. He's sure how it must have been frustrating to try and recall a childhood friend’s name, especially if one’s brain forsakes them to remember.

He stands up and scurries to his bag that lays on his bed. He goes back in the kitchen and good timing, Renjun's done placing the dishes to the side for them to dry.

“Jun, quick, I’ve got photos!” Jeno calls, beckoning him to come close.

Renjun’s eyes sparkles in surprise elation as he walks towards Jeno, who placed the photos on the table — all three photos are there: the one with Renjun’s first beetle, aftermath of a pillow fight and their eight birthday celebration.

“Oh my —? I’m so glad you kept these!” Renjun must be dumbfounded because of how Jeno looks exactly like the boy in the photos. Both of them look the same but different at the same time.

It's funny.

Familiar.

“Do you remember how bad I felt after catching the beetle—”

“And you set it free afterwards? Of course, I do!”

Of course, they can still finish each other’s sentences. It's hilarious. They might have not seen each other for the longest time but the connection between the two is evident, even after all of those years.

Both of them feel as if they were the same eight-year-olds on the photos, innocent and safe, away from the world’s cruelty.

Jeno sighs, gazing at the photos with fondness in his eyes. “You were so angry when I placed icing on your nose.”

“Yeah, but don’t you remember? I made you stop crying because I placed icing on myself, so we were even!”

Renjun guffaws, the memory plays in his mind and it's too much for him to bear. “Oh, that’s right!”

Jeno loves these. Laughing at their younger selves, how nostalgic it is to recall all of the memories together. He hasn't felt this content for so long. He hasn’t had peace in his mind in a long while and he's glad. He's just happy. Being with Renjun, it feels right.

Their shoulders bump each other and he could feel the warmth in his heart, how pure it is to feel like a little kid again.

Once they're calm, Renjun offers Jeno lemonade that he made yesterday. _No added sugar!_ Renjun pointed out and that made Jeno laugh.

“What do you plan to do here anyway?”

Jeno makes an incoherent noise, expressing his uncertain future. “I don’t know. I plan to do some work soon, maybe write a few songs but not right now.”

Renjun hums, nodding his head in the process.

“Then, would you like to go to the river with me?”

“What?”

“There’s a river nearby. Maybe a fifteen minute walk? I can pack us some lunch and we could have like a picnic there. I mean, that’s what you’re here for, right? For nature, healing?”

Jeno beams. “That sounds like a good idea.” He chuckles. “Do you do this all the time? For people that stay here?”

Renjun shakes his head. “Not really. I usually let them do their own thing. But, I guess if you are a childhood friend that I haven't seen in years and are in need of a change of scenery,” Renjun pauses dramatically. "I can make an exception." He smiles and he looks so pretty, his eyes shine bright. “We can eat, enjoy nature and catch-up there. Two birds with one stone, right?”

He really doesn't mind and he doesn't lie when he says that it's a good idea.

Renjun's right, he came to get away and that is what he needs. To be one with nature, as silly as it may sound.

He misses it. And, the thought of enjoying the sun shining, eating delicious food and sharing conversations with a friend — just seems like the way to go.

“Then, would you mind if I cook us lunch?” The young producer suggests, wiggling his brows, half serious, half telling the truth.

“Well, I don’t trust a city boy in my kitchen.”

Jeno gasps. “I’ll have you know that I’m an excellent cook.”

“Sure you are.” Renjun retorts, his sarcastic tone is not missed. “Maybe you can help me chop some vegetables, instead?”

“Wow, you really think lowly of me.”

“What makes you say that, Lee Jeno?”

There it is again — Renjun calling him by his full name again and his lips forming the biggest and arrogant smile in history.

There is something about Huang Renjun that Jeno finds peculiarly lovable and fun.

He's sure that there is more to him than meets the eye and he can't wait to get to know him better. Huang Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i've been planning this for months and now, i'm finally posting it! it has a lot of similar themes from my markren fic but trust me, this came first lmao ~and~ their dynamics are different so you'll see how they differ here. i just really love childhood friends okay! i love friends to lovers, it makes me want to cry lmao and i love noren with all my heart :') this is a lil angsty lmao especially for jeno's part so yeah, this is an interesting look into their lives as individuals and as well as, together. 
> 
> i was inspired by studio ghibli films, a song called "moon song" by karen o and nyangsoop vlogs from youtube while i was creating this, so yall should check those out to get a feel of the world i have inside my head hehe. anyway, i hope you enjoyed the first fic of my noren series! i had such a fun time writing this one~
> 
> ps English isn't my first language so i apologize for any grammar or technical mistakes.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/haechios) | [carrd](http://dream-run.carrd.co)


End file.
